


Who Said I Would?

by MushFund



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Arrogant Steve, Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Sneaky little reader, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushFund/pseuds/MushFund
Summary: Reader is in a casual relationship with Steve Haines. This turns into a game of egos and wits - what else is new?Based on the song "Who Said I Would" by Phil Collins.
Relationships: Steve Haines/Reader
Series: Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Who Said I Would?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning to really enjoy writing songfics. One night, I was just listening to this song, happened to think of Steve Haines, and next thing you know this happens. So, thanks for reading, and enjoy! <3
> 
> Special thanks to azlyrics.com for providing the words to the song. No copyright infringement is intended.

When you had first met Steve Haines, you were quite drawn to him. Perhaps it was his dashing good looks, or maybe his self-assured (arrogant) nature, or it could even be his appealing status of authority as an FIB agent. You two had certainly been introduced under unconventional circumstances, as you had been, in effect, investigated by him after the company you had been working for since you were a teenager turned out to be a massive front for drug trafficking (hey, who knew?). Of course, you were completely innocent to the matter, and therefore avoided prosecution. Nonetheless, after many lingering eyes during interviews and investigations, you and Steve began a relationship, swapping numbers.

Many a night after a stressful workday, the agent would stop by your apartment, where the two of you would have drinks, chat, and eventually head to bed for some ‘physical activity’. Afterwards, you’d snuggle into his arms, and then when the sun rose he’d head out, always pressing a quick kiss to your forehead. You hadn’t imagined him to be so sweet from the way he presented himself to the public. 

Your relationship with him was perfect to you. Affectionate, loving, yet no strings attached. You hadn’t had any indication that Steve wanted anything else. And yet, as you were to discover, there was a first time for everything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was early in the morning, so much so in that the sky was still purple from the gradual appearance of the sun once more. You had woken up with a yawn and stretch, finding your bed empty. Before any sense of alarm could set in, you heard the faint sound of the shower running from the nearby bathroom. Smiling to yourself, you turned, seeing steam pour out from under the door as the faucet squeaked to a stop, recalling the evening before quite fondly. You sat up on the edge of the bed, awaiting your lover’s appearance.

And soon enough, he did indeed appear, grinning as his eyes widened excitedly to see you, now smelling nice and freshly dressed, turning away only briefly to admire himself in the mirror and comb his short hair.

“Good morning.” you greeted Steve, going behind him and wrapping your arms around his torso affectionately.

“Morning, babe.”, he chuckled, “How’d you sleep after, you know...?”

“Pretty good. Just a little, uh, sore.”, you shook your head at his teasing, “You want me to make you some breakfast, or do you have to go?”

He picked up his watch from where it lay on the bathroom counter, “I’ve got a little time.”

“You go ahead and sit down.”, you leaned upwards to press a kiss to his cheek, “I’ll get it taken care of.”

“Thanks, baby.”, he winked as he got up, sitting down at the kitchen table as you followed along to begin food preparations, “You’re the best.”

“Only the best for you, my secret agent man.” you giggled, blushing as he watched you begin to prepare a delicious pancake breakfast. 

_I know she says she wants me  
I hear it every day  
And I know she know it keeps me  
Well there ain't no other way_

After a very filling meal, you cleared the plates away from the table, giving Steve a quick kiss on the lips as a sort of goodbye notion. As he was getting up, he paused, leaning upon the wall as he looked at you for presumably the last time today. His arms were crossed as a smug smirk crossed his face.

“You know you’re gonna miss me.” he jabbed, to which you simply shook your head. He was always so egotistical.

_But she's got a heart must be made of stone  
Cos when I tell her that she'll miss me when I'm gone_

“Who said I would?” you opened up the door for him with a chuckle, to which he stepped through and then promptly stopped, awkwardly blocking the space between your apartment and the hallway outside.

_She says  
Who said I would_

“What?” he mumbled, as if the words slipped out without his consent or realization, eyes widened in an almost histrionic display of surprise. 

“What?” you chuckled, mocking his tone as you all but pushed him further out into the hall. He had a job to get to and so did you. Steve was silent as the door closed in his face. You stood behind the other side, giggling and shaking your head at his childish antics. 

_She knows it ain't easy for a simple boy like me  
She fills me full of loving  
Oh then she sets me free_

Steve strolled down the corridor, stepping down the staircase and out to the building’s garage. It was almost difficult to remember where he parked last night as thoughts swirled in his head about you. He hadn’t ever had a woman turn him away so… nonchalantly. While mildly frustrating, it was a trait that made you all the more attractive. He was never a man to back away from a challenge. However, he had greatly underestimated your cunning. 

Around a week after your last ‘encounter’, Steve decided to call you up. Much to his chagrin, you didn’t answer. Playing it hard to get, he figured. However, you soon called him back. His heart began to race excitedly. He took a deep breath. He couldn’t be getting flustered like a love-struck teenage girl. That would just be embarrassing.

“Hey, baby.”, he purred into the phone, “Finally decided you couldn’t hold out any longer?”

“Uh, who is this?” a male voice answered. He sounded oddly familiar, but Steve couldn't immediately place him.

Steve froze. A strange man, answering your telephone? He was silent as he overheard a barely-audible conversation between you and the mystery fellow.

“It’s some guy.”, the man murmured, “Seems like he… knows you…”, he returned to the phone, voice now clearer, “Who’re you?”

“It’s, uh, Steve.” the agent pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers with a sigh. How mortifying was this? The phone began to make odd crackling noises, as if being moved about. Sure enough, he was at last greeted by a more welcome tone.

“Hey.”, you stated nonchalantly, “Is everything okay, Steve? Sorry about that. I’m having a… guest over.”

“Uh, no, everything’s fine.”, he shifted about, “Sorry, I guess. Seems you’re busy.”

“Sort of.”, you admitted, “Call me back later and we can chat.”

There were a few seconds of silence followed by the distinct sound of your giggling and some rustling about before the phone line went silent. Steve wasn’t above listening in - and there was no mistaking those were the sounds you had made for him. Sure, your relationship wasn’t one of commitment, but the idea of you in the throes of passion with another guy was too much. Had he just been used? It seemed a very foreign observation to him. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. Nonetheless, he was wise enough to not challenge you - yet.

_I'm not the only one but I do fine  
I suit her purpose and I'm just her kind  
I don't own her and I never could  
Don't think I do, don't think I should_

Despite your promise to call, it had slipped your mind after a night of romance with your other male acquaintance by the name of Michael. Steve hadn’t made any effort to contact you, and you had begun to feel quite guilty - was he this upset? You hadn’t ever forbade him from seeking out other people. Feeling lonely one night, you decided to ring him up, sat upon the edge of your bed nervously.

“Hey.”, Steve answered rather quickly, much to your surprise, “What’s up?” He seemed relaxed enough, fortunately. You took a deep breath to settle your nerves.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to come over. I miss you. I’m really sorry about not calling.”

“I knew you couldn’t stay away.”, the man gave a slight cocky laugh, “I’ll see you in a bit, baby.”

You sighed as he disconnected, no doubt barreling over to your apartment. Sure, he was an undoubtedly smug guy, but you loved him. 

_Now she knows when she calls me  
I'll come running every time_

Sure enough, there was a knock on the door. You opened, seeing an eager Steve. He instantly kissed you with an unusual fervor, holding you close - not that you minded. The two of you wasted no time in getting intimate. It was a very welcome union for the both of you following so much time apart.

_And she knows she gets me hot  
But she don't know it's her body not her mind_

Once the, ahem, activities were over, you snuggled up into a shirtless Steve’s arms. He pressed a gentle kiss to your head, surprisingly tender. You sighed, quite content to be so warm and close to him.

“I love you, Steve.”, you murmured, cuddling in closer. Although the darkness (and your tired eyes) prevented you from seeing it for yourself, his eyes widened as he cracked a smile. It was what he had truly wanted all along, cliché as it may be.

“I love you, too, Y/N.” he returned the words of affection, staring wistfully forth with you in his arms. Maybe he was wrong about you after all. Well, only time would tell - but it was that mystery that kept him coming back for more.


End file.
